


Kept Woman

by MalevolentReverie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Difference, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And A Dash of Daddy Kink, Arranged Marriage, Brainwashing, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Controlling Kylo Ren, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dystopia, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May/December Relationship, Mild Blood, Misogyny, Missionary Position, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Rey is 15, Size Kink, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: Rey is trapped in an arranged marriage with a gentle man who scares the hell out of her.*This is discontinued and ends on a cliffhanger. Should’ve stopped writing it like six chapters ago. 🤷🏻♀️





	1. oh honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Содержанка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428547) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



> rey is pretty helpless in this if that isn't ur jam. based on anon prompt

Rey meets her husband the day of their wedding.

It’s customary with these things—arranged marriages—so she sees him when the double doors open in the church and the Wedding March swells. She’s trembling, terrified of marrying this strange man; eighteen years younger than him.

Everyone says she should be happy to have a man who can provide. An Alpha. But he’s thirty-three and she’s fifteen and she doesn’t even know what she’ll talk to him about. She knows she’s just a prize; a valuable Omega for him to fuck and fill.

Kylo Ren stands at the altar in a black suit with shiny black shoes, hands folded in front of him. He’s tall and not quite handsome at first glance, but the longer Rey looks, the more attractive he becomes. Pale. His hands are huge. Black hair hangs near his shoulders.

He smiles, brown eyes sweeping down her plain white dress, and the small group of guests stand.

Rey twists her hands around the simple bouquet she’s clutching. Daisies. That’s what _he_ wanted.

She walks alone down the aisle to her life of being a plaything for a much older man. He’s happy about it. He gets his prize in the end.

—————

They leave straight from the wedding to their honeymoon in Hawaii. Rey pointedly avoids him during the reception to hang out with her friends for the last time and Kylo gives her space. He has a deep, penetrating voice and a lopsided smile.

She’s terrified thinking about their first night together—and the rest of her life. Alphas don’t know the meaning of the word ‘no.’

Her new husband settles next to her in first class and politely asks for champagne for the two of them. The stewardess doesn’t blink at the request. Rey stares at her hands and the heavy platinum wedding band weighing down her left ring finger. It matches her engagement ring; also platinum with a enormous six-carat diamond. Solitaire. Flawless.

He makes a lot of money, up in the millions, and Rey has a sneaking suspicion that she was bought. Unkar swears it was arranged years ago.

Kylo knits his fingers together. “Are you hungry, my love?”

She shakes her head quickly. She feels sick.

The stewardess returns with their flutes and Kylo clinks his glass to Rey’s. The champagne is dry and hard to drink. She really doesn’t like alcohol. Why do people drink it when it’s so _gross_?

He puts a big hand on her knee and squeezes lightly. She’s wearing a blue dress even though she hates dresses and he’s wearing a gray sweater and dark jeans. They look the part of a happy married couple. Kylo’s Rolex glints in the low light.

“You’ll like the ocean,” he murmurs. “I’ll teach you how to swim, too.”

Rey doesn’t look up at him. She stares at his hand on her knee and resists the urge to push it off.

—————

They land around nightfall. Rey is so far a week off her suppressants and starting to feel the old itch of heat. She scratches her gland under her jaw as she follows Kylo through the airport, rolling her Louis Vuitton luggage along behind her.

Two weeks ago she was playing with her friends and enjoying being a kid. Now she doesn’t have a cell phone or her own clothes or anything that differentiates her from her new husband. Her last name is Ren—Rey Ren; how stupid.

A shuttle brings them to their opulent hotel. Kylo opens and closes her door and guides her inside to the front desk. There’s lots of big plants potted around the lobby and the floor is shiny dark wood under Rey’s black ballet flats.

The receptionist smiles at Kylo. “Welcome, Mister Ren. Your room is all set.”

“Thank you. Could someone bring my wife a chicken cutlet and some vegetables? If it’s not too much trouble, please.”

“Of course!”

Rey hates how polite he is. If he was a jerk he’d be easier to hate.

They walk down the hall to their room. It’s right on the ocean—she can quite literally walk into the water right out the glass sliding door. A cool ocean breeze drifts through the room and rustles the beige canopy over their bed. It’s huge and has white sheets.

Kylo peers through the glass, hands in his pockets. Rey hovers near the door with her luggage.

“I have a few things planned for tomorrow. Swimming with dolphins, a tour along the coast, and some time on the beach.” He takes a deep breath. “Isn’t this peaceful?”

Rey shrugs, staring at the back of his head. He turns and smiles at her, dark eyes sweeping down her body. Her spine prickles. He looks politely interested.

Kylo saunters to her with his head cocked. “You haven’t spoken a word to me beside ‘I do.’ Why so sullen, hm? Don’t want to be married?”

Her eyes well up with tears and she shakes her head. He sighs and clicks his tongue, coming to stand right in front of her. She knows she’s on the brink of full heat and that she’ll have to let him have sex with her, even if she doesn’t want to.

Her new husband gathers her in his arms and cups the back of her head. Rey cries into his chest, smearing tears on his nice sweater, but he doesn’t care. Kylo strokes the back of her head and murmurs his condolences but doesn’t offer divorce or escape. He’s not going anywhere. Neither is she.

They unpack their things. Rey trembles as she stuffs drawers full of lace panties and thongs, lots of dresses, and lots of skirts. Kylo takes a call in the meantime while he folds his own clothes neatly on the other side of the dresser. He smells nice.

That doesn’t mean anything, but it’s kind of comforting. Rey sniffles and wipes her tears.

“We’re going to bed, actually,” Kylo says into the phone. “It was a long flight and Rey’s a little overtired. Poor thing.” He brushes the small of her back with his fingertips and kisses the side of her head.

She shudders.

He picks out a white nightgown for her to wear to bed along with white panties. It’s like he _wants_ to see her bleed when he takes her virginity.

Rey takes a long shower and when she emerges, dinner is waiting for her in their small sitting room. She shuffles to the dining table and sits beside Kylo, who already cut up the chicken and poured her a glass of white wine.

“Eat up,” he says gently.

She does. She’s too hungry to refuse the food and she knows he won’t like that, anyway. He watches her eat, chin resting on his knitted fingers, and smiles when she glances at him. Quickly, she looks away. His eyes make her so nervous.

Kylo strokes the back of her hand and plays with her wedding band. “You can relax tonight. I know today was exhausting for you and I don’t intend on imposing my will upon you.”

Rey peers up at him through her lashes. Relief washes over her—he’s not making her do anything tonight. 

“…What about tomorrow?” she ventures.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but you _are_ my wife. That comes with responsibilities.”

Her appetite wanes. She eats in silence.

Kylo takes a shower and joins Rey in bed with a T-shirt and gray sweatpants on. She lies stiff on her back and clenches the sheets when he shifts closer to her, violating her space with his body heat. He breathes on her neck and fans a big hand on her belly.

“My tiny, pretty little wife,” he whispers, reverent. His hand moves in a small circle. “Look how perfect you are for me. How long have you been off your suppressants, sweetheart?”

“A… a week.”

“Ah. Should be any day now.” Kylo kisses her gland and hums. “We’ll wait a while before we try for children. I think three will do.”

Rey squeezes her eyes shut. _Children._

His kisses become more insistent, wet and hot on her neck, and he moves ever closer. His hand on her stomach slowly wanders down and rustles up the hem of her gown—and he just cups her, his huge hand between her legs. She shivers miserably. Goosebumps break out down her forearms.

Hot on her ear: “Have you ever touched yourself?”

She lies. “No.”

Kylo nuzzles her temple and slides his hand up and down over her panties. It tingles.

“My pretty little wife hasn’t ever had an orgasm?” He licks the tip of his tongue along her jaw. “I think we should change that. Open up your thighs, honey.”

Rey does as she’s told. Slowly.

He grazes a fingertip along her slit at first, teasing maybe, then he focuses his thumb around her clit. It’s too light for her to come and she can’t help but whimper in frustration. The room is quiet, save for the sounds of the oceans and Kylo tenderly kissing her neck. Moonlight spills across the bedspread.

“Does this feel good?”

“Y-yes…”

“That’s my girl.” He applies more pressure. “We’re going to be very happy together—just do what I ask and you’ll never want for anything.”

She struggles to keep her moans in while he smells her hair. He rubs the heel of his palm along her clit, slow and steady, and tiny whimpers slip through her lips. Kylo hums and kisses the corner of her mouth as she takes quivering breaths.

Rey feels awful. She keeps crying while writhing under his touch and fights the urge to come. She doesn’t want this. Any of this. She wants to go home.

“You’re okay. Shh… shh…” Kylo’s nose traces along her jawline. “Let it happen. It’s going to feel nice and help you sleep.”

“I—I—I—”

Rey comes with a soft cry a few minutes later, rolling her hips into the heel of his palm. He rests his forehead against her temple, cooing to her as she moans and keens through her orgasm. It’s embarrassing and uncomfortable, but it _does_ feel good, and she doesn’t understand why.

Kylo slides two fingers along her panties and groans when he touches a small wet spot. Rey bursts into tears all over again, humiliated, but he just keeps murmuring compliments and empty platitudes.

“Oh, honey, don’t cry. It’s just a little slick. It’s a _good_ thing—your body is getting ready for me.”

She blubbers and hiccups. Kylo rolls over on his back and gathers Rey to his side, pressing a kiss to her temple. She cries into his chest because there’s nowhere else to go and no one else to help her.


	2. little wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh this is some of my best smut thank u

The sun peers over the horizon, blotting the blue ocean orange as Rey’s eyes flutter open. Her bed is soft and warm and she’s snuggled under a thick comforter that insulates from the cool salty breeze whistling through the screen window. Peaceful.

For a moment, she forgets where she is.

“Good morning, my love.”

A thick arm snakes around Rey’s waist. She stiffens as Kylo fans his big palm on her stomach and shrinks away from his nose tickling behind her ear. He’s warm, body hard with muscle. He can snap her neck if he wants to. Only needs one hand to do it.

His hips shift closer. Rey feels him lick her gland, tasting if she’s ready for mating, and he sighs with disappointment. Fingers creep along down her thigh and under the hem of her nightgown.

“Not quite,” Kylo murmurs. He cups her between her legs again and rubs the heel of his palm in small circles. “Soon.”

She huffs, surprised and embarrassed. It tingles up her spine and she squirms with mixed sensation and emotion as her husband gently kisses her throat. Hard heat presses against her backside and Rey jerks away from it, eyes wide in the soft morning light.

Kylo rumbles and eases his way across her back so she’s half-pinned underneath him. He’s warm and heavy and she panics for a second until he whispers in her ear, soft, wet lips brushing her skin. His enormous hand undulates in long, tender strokes between her legs, and Rey squirms each time his middle finger meets her entrance.

It feels good. Nerve-wracking, but good. She still has her panties on, so…

He’s rubbing himself on her butt, too. It’s _big._ Rey listens to a few of his soft groans of pleasure and it sends another jolting cramp to her belly. This feels weird. Wrong.

Another breeze raises goosebumps along Rey’s forearms. She watches the sun shifting to blood red as it rises over the ocean and Kylo breathes steadily on the nape of her neck. He curls a big arm under her neck and around her front, grasping her shoulder, holding her captive. She hooks her fingers over his forearm.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers in her ear.

“Tha—” Rey balks as Kylo’s fingers slip under the hem of my panties. “No—don’t—”

“Hush… hush… I won’t hurt you.”

She squeezes her eyes shut. Two long fingers slide through her short pubic hair, dipping into her folds, and his breath catches with a low groan. Kylo peppers light kisses on the side of Rey’s neck and strokes back and forth through her wet skin. He gives a slight pinch to her clit every other stroke and Rey can’t help moaning.

“So soft… What a pretty wife I have.”

Her glance flickers down to his big hand squirming in his underwear, straining the fabric over his knuckles. He smells like mint and aftershave. It reminds Rey of the few other Alphas she’s seen throughout her life—always powerful and enormous and… paternal? They always smell like her dad used to.

Kylo grazes the pad of his middle finger along Rey’s entrance. She blinks furiously as he presses in just a couple centimeters, like he’s sampling the wetness inside, then he crooks his finger. He worms through tight muscle and bobs his finger to keep drawing out more wetness, slowly penetrating her bit by bit.

It hurts. His finger is much thicker than hers. Rey digs her nails into his forearm and whimpers.

“Shh,” he soothes, “shh…” He kisses the side of her head. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m just giving you a little stretch, honey.” Kylo pushes in up to the base of his fingers and Rey shudders. “I don’t want to hurt you when we make love later.”

She swallows. “W-When?”

“Don’t worry—we’re going to have a nice time today so you’re sleepy and relaxed when we get home.”

Nauseous fear rises in her belly.

Kylo keeps pumping his finger and strokes along her inner wall until Rey has a quivering, whimpering orgasm. She feels fluid squirt from her body while she bucks her hips, muscles clenching rhythmically on his thick finger, and Kylo mumbles patronizing compliments into her neck. She can’t help crying out and writhing.

He withdraws his hand when she’s slumped over his forearm. She tries to catch her breath while listening to him suck her fluids from his fingers one by one, then a vague growl makes her stomach clench.

“Slick.” More licking sounds. He chuffs like a bear. “Tastes so _fucking_ good.”

Kylo rolls on his back and pulls Rey with him to his ribs, but it’s not to take a nap. He reaches under the sheets, one arm around her waist to hold her where she is. She rubs her sticky thighs together.

He rests his cheek on top of her head. “Have you ever seen a cock, little one?”

Rey shakes her head and reddens as he pushes down the sheet.

It’s erect, slightly curved towards his stomach, and much thicker than his finger. It pulses until Kylo casually wraps his fingers around the base and twists his fingers all the way up to the mushroom-shaped top. Clear fluid oozes from the slit.

His dark eyes stay trained on his cock as he licks his palm. Rey watches him grasp the base again and pump up and down, rhythmic and slow, making his hips jerk. Kylo swallows hard.

“Watch, honey.”

She does. It’s mesmerizing because it’s so odd watching him getting pleasure from his own body. He closes his eyes and his lips part; he squeezes Rey’s hip every once in a while and licks his lips. His breathing picks up and slows down, then puffs in time with his thrusts as he speeds up. Shiny fluid dribbles down his shaft.

Kylo grunts and twitches as he comes. White gobs of fluid squirt from the tip and dribble down his fingers in an endless cascade and some lands up his chest and belly. Rey stares.

He squeezes out the last drops of cum and sighs with relief. She’s worried he’s going to make her eat it, but he just kisses her head and sits up in bed. Finally, it’s over.

He stretches his arms toward the ceiling and yawns.

“Let’s go, my love.”

—————

It’s a nice day. Rey can’t deny that.

Kylo brings her to the shore and shows her how to swim. Kind of. It’s hard to learn, especially with the waves, so she mostly splashes around or rides on his back. He’s strong enough to carry himself and her, though. She rests her cheek on his shoulder.

They meet dolphins. Rey kisses one. She almost forgets that she’s trapped here with her new husband—that there’s nowhere to go and no escape from him. He smiles while he watches her having fun.

After a short tour and dinner, she’s sufficiently worn out and ready to go to bed. Darkness falls across the island.

Their bed is made when they arrive back to their room. Rey’s relieved she isn’t quite in heat yet, because she assumes it means she doesn’t have to have sex with her husband. She wanders to the bathroom to relieve herself and change into a nightgown, and when she emerges, Kylo is waiting by the door.

He smiles.

“It’s time for you to be a good wife, Rey.”

She shakes her head as he draws to his full intimidating height and takes hold of her upper arm. Kylo ignores her mumbled protests that never quite reach a frantic scream as he leads her to the canopy bed. Her pulse roars in her ears.

The sheets rustle back and he easily lifts her into the bed. Rey keeps shaking her head and tries to crawl away on her back but Kylo coos to her and pulls her underneath him. Their bedroom is dark and she can hardly see a thing other than the glint of her diamond ring.

She shivers as he tugs her panties down her legs. “No—please? Can’t... can’t we wait?”

“Quiet now, my love. Lie back and spread your legs.”

Rey keeps softly pleading in the eerie silence. Waves wash ashore, just as beguiling and gentle as her husband; capable of things she wouldn’t imagine.

Kylo positions the hem of her nightgown along her hip bones and settles down between her thighs. His mouth is _there_ all of a sudden, plush lips along her slit, tongue dipping through her folds, and Rey cries out in shock. He groans as he licks a stripe up to her clit and sucks gently, then she’s pulling his hair, then she’s crying while she comes and slick pours. This is humiliating—she can’t control herself.

He laps it up. Rey covers her face while Kylo cleans her with his tongue, thighs quivering around his head.

“What is my little wife afraid of, hm?” His dark eyes lift lazily from her cunt and he leans back on his heels, smiling, licking his lips. He peels off his shirt and casts it to the floor. “You know I won’t hurt you. Didn’t we have a nice time today? Don’t you like coming for me?”

“I don’t want to be married!” Rey blubbers into her palms, shaking her head. She can see him pulling down his briefs through her fingers. “I—I don’t want to have babies, or… or…”

Kylo throws his underwear on the floor. He shifts closer on his knees, smoothing his hands up Rey’s shins and over her knees; down her thighs. She keeps crying as he prowls over her small, quivering body. The light from the sliding door blots out behind his broad shoulders.

He cups her cheek and shushes her. Rey turns her face away from his and he kisses the tears running down her jaw.

“I love you so much,” Kylo whispers in her ear. He bears his weight on one forearm and continues to ignore her sobbing. “You’ll be a beautiful mother.”

“I don’t want to—” She pushes on his chest, shaking her head, hiccuping. “P-Please… please…”

“Shh…” Kylo keeps cupping her cheek as his cockhead meets her warm sticky center. She pushes harder, but he doesn’t seem to let it bother him. Tender, he tries to gaze into her eyes. He’s flexing his hips, sinking through the first hints of tight flesh. “Here we go, honey. This isn’t so bad, is it?”

Rey digs her heels into the mattress and bites back a scream. She hates him. She twists her neck and pushes on his hips.

“Stop,” she begs hoarsely.

Kylo rests his forehead on hers as he continues gently raping her, inch by inch, stuffing his cock inside her unwilling body. She feels like she’s being torn apart at the seams with each resistant scrap of flesh he takes as his own. Alpha pheromones kick up and flicker across the roof of her mouth. She has to whimper with her lips pressed together.

Too big—too big. He’s watching her eyes widen. He seems to get thicker with each smooth thrust until she thinks she might burst.

Kylo licks his lips. “That’s it. Split open nice and tight on my cock.” He raises his eyebrows and strokes under her eye with his thumb. He’s smiling. “Big, aren’t I?”

Rey nods, breaths staggered. He clenches his jaw and keeps pushing until he’s buried comfortably inside her, soft and snug, sticky with the first dripping of her slick. She whines and paws at his chest. This _feels_ right, but she fucking hates it.

He’s heavy and hot. Every small shift of his hips makes his cock drag along her inner walls and makes her mewl and spill more slick. He moves gently; lovingly: only pulls back an inch or two and circles his pelvis as he piles back in, working her open. Rey’s body stretches. It accommodates him the way she doesn’t want to.

“That’s my girl,” he whispers against her neck. She can see the muscles working in his lower back and butt as he thrusts long and slow, burying himself up to the hilt each time. “Feels sublime—tight and sticky and sweet. Do you like my big cock?”

It still feels too big. She sniffles and nods anyway.

His pace picks up and he breathes hotter and faster. Tingles of pleasure finally filter through the pain. She settles her trembling hands on his waist and presses her fingertips to his twitching muscles. She squirms, trying to find the spot that feels good, and feels deeply ashamed for it. Her toes curl.

Soon he’s pounding into her and it makes a lewd slapping sound that echoes through the quiet room. He pants on her shoulder and grasps the headboard to keep it from bouncing off the wall.

Kylo grunts. “Fuck. Think I might pop a knot.” His thick cock slides in and out, friction heightened with sticky slick. “— _Fuck_ —that what you want, honey? Want your Alpha to breed you? Knock you up?”

“I—I don’t—”

He fucks into her feverishly, growling in his chest. Rey whimpers and writhes as she feels him throbbing and twitching inside her, then she feels something else; a strange swelling. Her breath hitches—it feels just right—but she shouldn’t—shouldn’t—

Before she can moralize any more, she’s coming. Her hands scrabble for Kylo’s hips to feel him pumping into her and she gasps and finally wails as the warm, clenching pleasure urges him deeper. Her lips part; slick pours. It’s amazing. She’s certain she’ll never be able to enjoy anything else making her come.

The swelling intensifies. Kylo nudges her jaw and laps at her gland again, and Rey shivers from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

“Thank fuck,” he mutters, then bites.

She squeals in pain and surprise but then he’s grunting while biting down hard on her gland and his knot pops. He thrusts in deep, huffing hard on her neck, and it swells behind her pelvic bone. Rey’s eyes widen and she comes again with another surprised squeal.

Kylo shudders. She feels it—his cock throbbing, spurting cum into her womb, and some of it leaks around the tight knot. Hazily, she’s aware of some tugging in her chest, and realizes she can feel his blissful pleasure from stuffing her full with his cock and cum.

Mates now—until the end.

His bite slackens and he comes again with pained grunts. Rey tries to ignore the blood running down her neck.

Until the end.


	3. baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to

Rey wakes to the distinct sensation of something moving inside her. She blinks, breathing into her pillow, and realizes her new husband is fucking her gently. He’s half across her back, breathing on her scalp but keeping his voice down.

His thick cock drags along. She whimpers, now in the full throes of heat and dripping slick, but doesn’t resist. Kylo licks along the shell of her ear and dips to lick her swollen mating gland. It makes Rey shiver.

“I’m here.” He nibbles her jaw with a teasing graze of teeth. It’s soft; tender. It’s supposed to be a comfort. “Helping my little love through heat. You’re safe.”

She gazes out the window into the dark, windy night. The sliding door is locked with the blinds drawn. At least they have some privacy.

Rey still hurts inside, though; from their first time a couple hours ago. Kylo moves slowly but with purpose, drawing out and gradually burrowing back in up to the hilt, enjoying her body as much as he can. He holds her hip with a lazy hand before sliding over the bone and between her legs.

Kylo rolls his thumb around her clit and Rey’s eyes flicker back. She bucks her hips into his touch, still drowsy from just waking up; it feels good and that’s all she cares about. Her throat throbs where her new mate bit her. Now there’s no escape.

“It hurts,” Rey whispers.

Warm breath grazes her scalp. “Oh, honey. Tell me where it hurts.”

His pace quickens. He palms one of her breasts, kneading gently under her nightgown. Rey can feel her panties hanging around her ankles.

She swallows. “Inside. It’s sore.”

“Sore?” Kylo echoes, breathless. “Why? My big cock? Or being tied up on my knot?”

“I… I don’t know.”

He changes position, kneeling behind her in the darkness and pushing down between her shoulder blades. Rey feels awkward and exposed with her ass in the air, but Kylo holds her hips and resumes tenderly fucking her. She buries her face in the pillow.

“Need to work you open, baby,” he whispers. He withdraws completely and rubs his thumbs into her tailbone. “I don’t want my sweet little wife in pain.”

“I don’t w-want to.” Rey squirms. “Please?”

Kylo holds her firm. He presses into her entrance again, parting hot sticky skin. Rey whimpers.

“Shh… take it like a good wife.” He teases her clit with his fingertips and pushes on. “Take it.”

“It’s—too much—”

“I know, honey, but you have to take it. I’m sorry it hurts.” Kylo slowly impales her on his cock, bobbing his hips to loosen up her tight passage. He puffs and grunts. “Look at my perfect little wife; nice and tight for me. Soft sweet waist.” He holds her waist as he drives deeper, thumbs meeting over her spine.

The angle moves Kylo much deeper than before. Rey arches and squirms during the ordeal, struggling to accommodate him, and wishes he never pulled out. She bites her pillow.

He continues playing with her clit until she comes with him halfway inside her. Kylo doesn’t move during the light fluttering and her soft moans, then he thrusts hard and buries his cock up to the hilt. Rey cries out as he quickly picks up the pace.

“Have a nice fat knot for you, baby,” he pants in her ear. Hips slap together and he struggles closer with a grunt. “So fucking perfect—soft little body—tight wet cunt—tell me I’m too big for you again.”

Rey swallows. “It’s… it’s too big.”

“But you have to take it, don’t you? Take your husband’s thick cock—take your Alpha’s knot.”

“Y-yes.”

“I’m sorry it hurts. This is how good Omegas are bred, honey.” He’s caging her in, on his hands and knees over her back, thrusting erratically. “Oh…. _fuck._ Too tight—too fucking tight. Gonna make me come. Fill you up with my seed.”

Rey shudders. Their bed rocks into the wall, rhythmic thumps, and Kylo pushes down between her shoulder blades to make her upper body lie flat in the pillows. She gazes at the beige canopy and tries to tune out him clutching her hips and grunting with each frantic thrust.

Their bond is still too fresh for her to feel much, but she’s awash with his carnal pleasure at the sight of her bent in front of him. Kylo’s mind otherwise gives nothing away. He’s fully focused on sex.

He drapes her nightgown over her ass and holds it there while he fucks her. Rey isn’t sure why—she still isn’t sure if she should be upset that she woke up with him already inside her. Her lower lip trembles and she tries to think of being back home.

“I love these nighties,” Kylo sighs, abruptly slowing his pace. He reaches a hand underneath and kneads one of Rey’s breasts again. Her nipple hardens against his palm. “Feeling better, honey?”

“Yes,” Rey lies in a mumble.

“Good. That’s my baby.” He dips a hand between her legs again, rolling his hips, twitching inside her. “Can you come for me again?”

“I’m not s-sure…”

Kylo stops moving entirely. He strokes Rey’s nipple and lets her buck against his hand, fucking herself on his cock in the process. She huffs into the pillow while he mumbles ‘that’s it’ and ‘good girl’ until she comes again. This time she feels it across his length, clenching and spasming, and she wails like a cat.

He squeezes her ass with both hands, looming over her. “Rey—Rey—fuck, baby—”

Strange pressure, followed by Kylo growling and chuffing like a bear. He pushes down on her ass while he comes and the knot swells to an unbearable size. Rey whines. Her mate groans and fucks into her through his orgasm, coating her inside with thick ropes of warm cum. She feels every throb.

“F-fuck!” Kylo spits. “Too fucking tight—” He bows across her back and pants into the back of her head. He groans, bucking his hips. “Stay nice and still, honey.” Lips wander along her jaw to her gland and he bites gently. Rey stills.

Her husband thrusts a few more times before he rolls to his side, bringing Rey with him. Kylo tugs the sheets over their joined bodies and resumes sucking tenderly on her mating bite. He cups a breast, thumb rolling across her nipple, and Rey finds herself relaxing.

His chest vibrates against her back. He’s purring.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” he murmurs. “You were sleeping so peacefully.” His powerful arms wrap around her and she swallows hard. “But I had a _very_ interesting dream involving my new wife, and when I woke up to the real thing right beside me…”

“Dream?”

Kylo nods, rumbling. “Mhm. Fucking you in my office. Bending you over my desk… you bouncing in my lap.” He shivers. The purring forces Rey to relax. “You’ll see when we go home. For now, just rest.”

She tries—but she feels stuffed full of him; overfull, and it gets worse each time he comes. Her only warning is a moan or whimper from Kylo before he’s weakly thrusting and spilling more cum inside her. It becomes painful. She feels some leak around his knot.

But his purring helps keep her from sobbing or panicking during the process. Rey lies still beside him, only showing emotion when he idly plays with her clit until she comes on his cock. She bites her inner cheek and whimpers each time, conflicted by pleasure and pain, and he kisses her mating bite.

Eventually the knot softens. Rey rushes to the bathroom, cum dripping down her thighs, and locks the door to keep Kylo from spying on her.

She showers, cries until she can’t cry anymore, and fiddles with the door handle for a while. She doesn’t want to go back and face him. Rey rubs her thighs together, still sore from their recent coupling. He’s too big. It really does hurt.

Breakfast is waiting on the bed when she peers through the door. Kylo stands on the outdoor porch, watching the sun rising over the horizon and sipping a cup of coffee. He’s just wearing black boxers.

Rey skitters to the trays. She selects one with a grapefruit and takes a seat in one of the high-backed chairs in the sitting area. Her legs fold neatly underneath her as she begins gorging herself on grapefruit and cereal and eggs. She hopes he doesn’t want to have sex again.

Kylo walks inside. Smiles down at her. Rey reddens and studies her tray of food.

“We’ll stay inside today, since you’re still in heat. Maybe swim for a bit this afternoon.” He brushes her hair back with a smooth brush of his palm and cups the back of her head. “Feeling better, little one?”

“…Yes.”

He hums and bends to kiss her forehead. Rey stares at the television while he scratches her back and sips his coffee. She can feel the first trickles of emotion from her husband, and they all swirl around her.


	4. sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird shit is implied also slight daddy kink

They spend most of the afternoon watching the news. It’s the most peace and quiet Rey has ever known. 

She sits between Kylo’s legs and plays a board game on the iPad he bought her. He leans against the headboard, arms loosely draped around her waist, purring and drowsily nuzzling her neck. Waves roll and crash into the shoreline not far from the room.

Rey ignores the news. It’s always some depressing story about an Omega being raped or killed and how tragic it is that their numbers are declining. Alphas are on the upswing and it’s making the world _very_ unstable. She’d rather play her game, thank you very much. Real life is hard enough.

Kylo nibbles her bare shoulder. “Enjoying your game, little one?”

“Mhm.”

She’s showered and relaxed. They’re walking down to the beach soon, then dinner, then bed.

The thought of that makes her stomach turn.

But her husband carries on kissing and mouthing whatever bare skin he can reach and that puts her at ease. Maybe they won’t have sex again for a while. He seems happy just sitting there wrapped around her.

Kylo takes a call with an irritated sigh. He absently strokes Rey’s stomach, big hand under the blue dress shirt he gave her to wear. He holds his phone with his free hand and snaps at whoever he’s talking to. She shivers when his thumb circles her belly button.

“I know, Hux. Why are you disturbing me on my honeymoon?” His hand roams lower. “I’d hardly call that an _emergency_.”

She stiffens. Kylo’s fingertips brush her panties and he traces a teasing line down the seam of Rey’s slit. He huffs at the man on the phone and absentmindedly carries on stroking slowly up and down, just barely touching her underwear.

Rey hooks her ankles together and tries to focus on her iPad. She glances at his platinum wedding band, though, and watches Kylo worm his ring finger under the hem of her panties.

He kisses her temple; breathes in her ear. She can hear the other man snapping at Kylo.

“Open up for me, honey,” he whispers.

Trembling, Rey widens her thighs. He gently takes her iPad and sets it aside, then settles back with her head resting on his collar bone. She watches the television as his fingertip slips through her folds, dipping down to her entrance. His knuckles strain the fabric.

Kylo wets his finger and slowly strokes back up. “…No one has access to those files. If I have to cut this vacation short, Hux—” The other man interrupts. Kylo growls and chuffs on Rey’s neck. She squirms and tries to hold back a laugh. “Is my Rey ticklish?”

“Little bit,” she mumbles.

Hux is still talking, but Kylo hangs up the call and tosses his phone on the nightstand. He leans forward, growling and smacking kisses down her shoulder, and draws his hand from her panties. Rey squeals and squirms between his thighs.

“Just a little bit?” he teases. Kylo tries turning her around and she almost slips away. “Ah, ah—where are you going, hm?”

“Stop! Stop!” This time she’s giggling, not crying and clawing at his back.

Rey burrows under his chin and curls her legs around his hips when her thighs start aching. Kylo pushes up her gown and tickles her ribs, making her wriggle in his lap and forget for a few minutes who he is and where they are. It’s like being a kid again. Laughing. An adult touching her without—

She pushes up and feels his cock rub underneath her. Kylo swallows, throating bobbing on her cheek.

“Why don’t we go for a walk on the beach?” he murmurs in her ear.

Rey agrees, relieved.

The hotel already has a small sitting area set up for them in the sand: two chairs under a big umbrella, towels, and a tote bag with odds and ends. Rey changes into her pink bikini with a white slip before they walk down to their spot.

Sandy wind teases the hem of her slip. Rey holds the edges of her brimmed hat and gazes across the ocean while Kylo strips off his shirt behind her. Gulls squawk and circle the sandbar in search of an afternoon snack, cartwheeling through the air on bright white wings.

Rey glances down at her hands. She wishes she had a pair of wings.

It’s a hot day and Kylo insists on smearing her tan skin with SPF-100. She crouches impatiently while he rubs lotion under her nape and down the back of her skinny upper arms, eager to splash in the water. She can swim a bit now. It’s nice, since she’s seeing the ocean for the first time.

She has vague memories of a pool. Something limpid and thick. Jelly—not water.

Her husband slaps her butt. “Run along, little one.”

Doesn’t need to tell her twice.

Rey darts for the water, scaring off a group of sandpipers and sending a crab scuttling away. Her feet slap on hot sand, then it’s cool and wet, then she kicks her way into the ocean. It’s warm; frothy from the storm tossing the waves last night and teeming with bright little fish. She chases an orange one as it zigzags into deeper, darker waters.

But her friend swims off and leaves her alone. Rey stands in the clear blue waves up to her chest, scanning the sand for pretty shells and creatures. She spots a red starfish clinging to a rock and a brown sand dollar rolling through the current. Beaming, she bends and reaches for the sand dollar. There’s a few already on her nightstand in the hotel room.

“See something you like?”

Kylo stands behind her, up to his waist in the water. He smiles as Rey shows him her sand dollar.

Now he’s tanned from the sunshine and somehow looks more intimidating than the day they met. He takes her ocean treasure and promises to keep it safe while Rey hunts for more.

The choppy water exhausts her before an hour’s passed. She strokes through, never roaming deeper than where her toes can touch, and piles different shells and stones in Kylo’s hands. He’s quiet. He smiles and watches her splashing around until she’s too tired to keep going.

Kylo pockets her treasures and gathers her in his arms. Rey wraps her legs around his hips as they drift into deeper, blacker water, until she can’t see the fish or the sand beneath their feet. Her breath catches.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs. “I won’t drop you.”

It’s hard to be reassured by _him._ But she has no one else; no other options. It’s even harder cutting herself off from comfort and safety.

Rey rests her saltwater-tacky cheek on his warm shoulder and closes her eyes. If she pretends, she can get lost in the way he’s swaying through the water, and pretend she’s somewhere else.

He carries her back to shore and to their sitting area. Kylo dries her off and tugs the slip over her head, shielding most of her body from view. He sits in one of the lounge chairs and collects Rey in his lap with a sun-dried towel. She shivers, nuzzling under his chin. This is all she has now.

“Sleepy?” Kylo whispers.

“Mhm.”

Gulls squawk. Waves crash on the shore. In the distance, Rey hears kids laughing and shrieking.

Kylo purrs. He shifts his hips and the chair creaks, then his big hands cup her ass. Blinking blearily, Rey squirms, skating her toes across the sand. She’s open to him, legs wrapped around the chair, thighs straining around his waist. His skin is still cool and wet but she feels hot hardness between her legs.

He traces the tip of his tongue along her jaw, idly tugging the strings holding her bottoms on. “Do you know how much I love you, Rey?”

“…Yes.”

“Mm… I don’t think you do.”

The bottoms fall away. Kylo reaches up and fiddles with his swim trunks, now kissing along the arch of Rey’s throat, and he fans the towel to conceal them. She hardly has time to blink. He lifts gently, then his cock prods her entrance, cold from the sea.

She shivers. “We’re—we’re—”

Kylo cups the back of her head so she’s curled under his chin. He moves tenderly, dipping inside her body just a few centimeters at a time and holding her still. He rests his cheek on the side of her head.

“Shh,” he whispers, “shh… Aren’t we having a nice day? We don’t want to ruin it, do we?”

“S-Someone will se-see!”

“Of course they won’t.” Kylo bobs his hips, slowly pushing through tight flesh already moistened by slick. She’s still in heat, but she whimpers in pain. “I know, honey. I know.”

Rey buries her face in his neck. “Please… please stop.”

His cock throbs, now a few inches inside her. The salt stings. He strokes her hair and twists his neck to kiss her ear with wet lips, and she hears him moan softly with pleasure. A breeze ruffles the big umbrella over their chairs and makes Rey tremble.

Kylo _slowly_ impales her. “I love you so much. I loved you the day I saw you moving in your mother’s belly.” Rey tightens around him and whimpers, too nervous to keep begging him to stop. “I’d receive the updates—when your period began, when you discovered masturbation—but I only ever wanted the pictures. I loved and hated watching you grow.”

She has no idea what he’s talking about. She can’t remember having her picture taken—ever. Her fists ball up on his chest as his cock pushes through her flesh until he’s fully seated inside her, head to hilt. Kylo purrs and pauses like that for a while.

His long fingers curve around Rey’s hip and he stretches his thumb to her clit. He makes loose circles, teasing her until she can’t help but roll her hips. It makes her toes curl in the sand. Ooh… _oh_ …

Breath on her neck. “But now you’re all mine. No more watching from afar while my little love is ripening on the vine.” He mouths her mating bite, skating his fingertips down her back. She’s trying not to move a lot. “Does this feel nice, baby?”

Rey huffs and nods, tears welling up in her eyes. Kylo nods along with her and kisses the traitorous tears that roll down her cheeks. She trembles, rubbing her clit against his thumb, bumping him just the right way inside her. Someone will see.

“I don’t want to in public,” she whispers again.

He curls an arm loosely around her waist. They’re close together, cool under the shade but humid under the towel. Rey slides back and forth in his lap but hesitates when she realizes she’s leaking slick in his swim trunks.

“I think you do,” Kylo coos. He presses his thumb through her folds to the base of his cock firmly buried inside her. It’s thick, smeared with slick. “But I don’t mind when you say no, because I know what’s best for you—don’t I?”

Rey nods, squeezing her eyes shut. She’s fluttering inside, tensing from his touch. He’s _big._ Every time her hips move he rubs inside just the right way.

Kylo returns to teasing her clit. He’s breathing harder, clearly fighting to stay still while she squirms around in his lap. Rey pushes her forehead on his collarbone and tries lifting her butt higher so she can sink down.

He clicks his tongue, disapproving. “Nice and slow, honey. You can come this way, but you have to be patient for me.”

“I don’t—” She paws at his chest as another gush of slick trickles down his cock. “I’m sorry—!”

“Messy girl,” he whispers. “So _messy._ ” He kisses her cheek, lips smearing with her tears, and sighs in her ear. The chair creaks lightly as Rey keeps moving. “This feels good, doesn’t it? Us together like this?”

It’s overwhelming; that’s what it is. She puffs on Kylo’s warm skin and tastes the ocean when she nips his neck. Her body is tightening; clenching on him, already on the brink and ready to snap. Feels good. He’s snug inside her like he should be and the pressure feels right.

But she doesn’t _want_ it to feel right. Rey wants to fight it until she’s blue in the face.

Her breaths quicken. “I’m… I’m gonna…”

“Tell me.” Kylo brushes her hair back from her face with a broad motion of his palm. His thumb strokes along the side of her clit. “Go ahead, little one.”

“…Come,” she mumbles.

“You are—you’re going to come on my cock right here on the beach.”

“I don’t want anyone to… to see.”

“No one will see. Just me.” Kylo’s breath rolls across her cheek and he slips his finger away from her clit to hold her hip. “Just me.”

Rey whimpers into his neck and he strokes the back of her head slow and gentle as she comes. Her body wants to _move_ but Kylo holds her firm in his lap, grunting into her temple as the fluttering pleasure washes through. She gasps and fights to squirm, panting on his skin, and she’s left still wanting.

His voice rasps. “There we go… that’s my baby, coming on her Alpha’s cock. You want more, don’t you?”

Rey nods miserably and chokes on a sob. Her desperate squirming just seems to turn her husband on even more. He thrusts just a bit; enough to make friction, and she feels the knot swelling. She hates that part the most.

But she wants to come again— _has_ to come again—so she weakly matches Kylo’s movements. The world turns around them writhing together in the shade. Waves crash, gulls scream, and no one notices.

“I don’t want to do this in public again.” She blinks back tears and moans.

“Don’t worry about that. I know what’s best for my little wife—and knotting her sweet cunt in public is _exactly_ what she needs right now.” Kylo wraps his hand around the back of Rey’s neck, vaguely threatening. “Isn’t it?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Mhm. You’re not going to question where I decide to fuck you anymore—are you?”

“No—no, I won’t.”

He chuffs on her neck, squeezing her hip. “That’s it… you’re going to come for me…” His voice drops to a guttural growl. “Come on daddy’s cock, baby.”

Kylo comes first, groaning into her skin, holding her firm in the crux of his shoulder. Rey bites her lower lip and comes as the knot swells and fills her the way she _needs_ and she rubs desperately against his stomach. He shudders with pleasure and his mind blooms open to her, pouring out confusing emotions.

It’s a lot. It’s too much to process.

Rey sobs again, overwhelmed by everything, and her husband pants underneath her. His chest rises and falls under her quivering palms as he adds another towel to keep them covered.

“You’re okay, honey,” Kylo reassures, breathless. “You’re okay. It’s all done. Just a few more minutes—you won’t even notice me coming.”

The knot is locked firm. It pulses, adding insult to injury.

Trickles of arousal and guilt and satisfaction ebb from Kylo’s mind like he’s trying to stem the flow. He whispers in Rey’s ear and moans when he comes again, cum overfilling her womb and leaking past the knot. She senses it—he _likes_ it. All of it.

The sand burns under Rey’s toes. She’s split open. Her husband rubs her back and begins to purr.

“…Daddy loves you, Rey.”


	5. sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like all blowjob jsyk

“I _know,_ Hux. It’s my fucking company—you think I’m not aware of what’s happening within it?”

Another sunny day in paradise. A salty breeze tickles sweat beading on the nape of Rey’s neck and carries the faint scent of seawater and sand. Gulls circle beachgoers just a couple yards away, all shrieking kids and their parents shouting at them.

Rey is on her knees between her husband’s legs. He’s sitting in a chair talking on his phone with his business partner, gently stroking her head while she struggles to fit his cock in her mouth. She trembles miserably, clinging to his thighs and making suckling sounds that she’s sure the neighbors can hear.

It’s thick and warm and touches the back of her throat. Kylo watches her through hooded eyes, smiling with faint, lazy pleasure, naked from the waist up. Rey just wears her loose slip for the beach.

Saliva drools down his shaft, smeared around her mouth and mixing with tears leaking down her cheeks. She’s not crying, but it stretches her mouth a lot and it’s hard to get used to. There’s a pillow under her knees to help protect them—Kylo insisted when he told her what she was going to do.

“Carry on as usual,” he murmurs into the phone. He curls a hand around the back of Rey’s head and guides her lower on his cock. She gags as he lightly thrusts into her mouth. “Mhm—roll out product. We don’t need to stop…” He trails off, lips parted, and precum drips on her tongue. “…Over a security issue.”

Kylo nods along to whatever Hux is saying as he climaxes a minute later, pushing his cock down her throat and growling. Rey keeps her swollen lips locked around him and swallows back mouthfuls of cum even as the knot engorges and locks behind her teeth. She freezes, terrified she’ll choke.

Her husband traces a fingertip down the column of her throat, smiling. “Mhm. Dameron married just last week. Some Beta bitch.” He licks his lips and wipes a tear from the corner of Rey’s eye with his thumb. “We’ll see how long _that_ lasts.”

It’s hot and humid but Rey can’t move. She flinches each time Kylo’s cock twitches with another load that goes straight down her throat, and he pets her head in the meantime. Eventually the knot shrinks enough that she can slip away from him, trembling and wiping her sore mouth with the back of her hand.

He stands, tucking himself back in his shorts, and balances his phone between his ear and shoulder. Rey whimpers as her husband tries to help her up gently at first, then he huffs and drags her to her feet.

“We’re doing well here,” he says to Hux. He helps Rey into bed under the covers and closes the blinds. “She may have a defect but I’m beginning to enjoy the way she simpers.”

Rey shivers and swallows. “M-My stomach—”

Kylo sits on the edge of the bed and angles the phone so Hux can’t hear him. He rubs her stomach over the top of the thick comforter, pouting his lower lip.

“I know, honey. Your belly is all full of cum. Take a nap and we’ll see how you feel in a couple hours.” He leans over and kisses her forehead. “My sweet girl.”

The smell wafts to her again—it reminds her of her dad, or who she _thought_ was her dad. He visited every once in a while to see mom but those memories are hazy. Lots of things are hazy.

Kylo keeps his thoughts and emotions securely cut off from Rey’s and she cries when he goes back outside. She feels so alone. It’s like a one-sided bond and it hurts. Arranged marriages are supposed to be good for Omegas; keep them safe and protected. She doesn’t want to be his little wife.

The memory of Kylo saying he’s her ‘daddy’ almost makes Rey lose her lunch. Quivering, she turns over in bed and squeezes her eyes shut. She wants to go home. She wants to see her mom again.

It’s been so long—she’s not even sure if her mom is still alive. He’ll never let her go back to her.

—————

The sun is still up when Rey wakes from her nap to find her husband packing their things. He has his hair wrapped back, no shirt on, and stands over two half-full suitcases. They’re leaving soon. Oh no.

“What happens when we go back?” Rey asks, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Kylo casts her a glance and smiles. “Feeling better, little one? I think you’ll be happy when we go home. You can do whatever you’d like—except leave.” He folds one of her nightgowns over a thick forearm, head cocked. “But you wouldn’t do that, would you?”

“No, sir.”

He laughs. Rey reddens and slides back under the covers, embarrassed.

“Oh, don’t pout. I’m just teasing you, honey. Why don’t you go take a quick bath and I’ll order dinner to our room tonight.”

“…Okay.”

Kylo picks the clothes he wants her to wear, just a blue sundress and white panties, and leads her into the bathroom. He kneels to start the water and drapes his long fingers in while the tub slowly fills, steam rising in the room. He hums to himself, clearly happy.

Rey wrings her hands and glances at the hairdryer on the wall. She can kill him if she really wants to get away.

…But she’s not capable of something like that. Not yet, anyway.

Her husband stands when he’s pleased with the depth and temperature of the water. Rey hopes he’ll leave so she can clean up and have a couple minutes alone, but he just smiles and gently pulls off her slip with damp hands. She tries not to cry as he kisses her neck and slides her panties off her hips. They fall to the tile with a quiet ruffle.

Kylo runs his hands up her sides, stepping closer to press his cock against her stomach. “I want you… to get down on your knees…” He grasps her earlobe between his teeth and tugs gently. “Pull down my pants… and suck my cock again.”

“But—I didn’t like that.”

“Don’t you want to be a good wife for me, Rey? Don’t you remember me telling you yesterday that I know what’s best?”

Her lower lip quivers. “But I didn’t like it.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Kylo chastises softly. He slips off his pants on his own and curls a hand around the back of her neck. “You’re my mate and my wife. I own you, and you have responsibilities to fulfill, like carrying my pups and giving me pleasure whenever I ask for it.” His grip tightens until Rey cries out. “And I’m asking right now.”

“Please; I just want to take a bath—”

“I don’t _have_ to ask at all. We can do this a different way.”

That’s somehow worse. Rey lets him guide her to her knees, pushing with his hand around her neck, until she’s eye level with his penis. It looks just as weird and unpleasant as it did the first time she saw it. She squeezes her eyes shut when Kylo cups the back of her head and urges her toward it even though it barely fits in her mouth.

He rubs the wet, sticky tip across her lips. “Our time of the month is almost over. I like to make the best of it. Suck the tip, baby.”

Rey obeys. She parts her lips and he eases in just past the mushroom-shaped head. Salty precum smears across her tongue and she winces, but flattens her tongue under the head. Kylo groans, cupping half her face in one huge hand and thrusting his hips just enough to make friction. He likes it better when she stays still.

Soon he’s poking down her throat again and she struggles to keep her gag reflex under control. Her nose brushes his patch of pubic hair until he’s finally in up to the hilt with one sharp, jerky thrust—she feels the knot already swelling just past her teeth.

“ _That’s_ it,” he whispers. Kylo holds her head still, shuddering as he fucks her throat faster and faster. He’s not being gentle like before. “I want you to swallow every drop—do you understand?”

Rey nods as best as she can. Her husband suddenly turns pushes her head into the cabinets, bracing a hand on the mirror and counter so he can keep fucking her mouth. His breathing picks up and she paws at his thighs, wincing each time her neck bends back awkwardly, but he refuses to let her up. It’s worse than him fucking her on the beach; worse than waking up to him fucking her. She sniffles between his throaty groans.

“Don’t question me—don’t question me again.” Kylo huffs a pleased breath like he’s out for a jog. The cabinets rattle behind Rey’s head. “Or I’m going to fuck your tight little ass instead.”

Regardless of how much she hates it, the taste of his cum does strange things to Rey. She squirms on the floor as he climaxes, grunting and burying his cock as deep as he can, cum running down her throat. His hips flex hard enough to bang her head against the cabinets but she swallows each spurt, whimpering. Cramps are coming back.

The knot swells behind her teeth again and leaves Rey writhing her legs on the floor while Kylo shivers and moans. Her heat is almost over, but a little slick leaks onto the floor and she swipes weakly at his knees, searching for help. He’s leaned over catching her breath.

“See?” he pants. “You _do_ like it.” He reaches a hand down to stroke her head, still making subtle thrusts. “Go on, honey. Touch yourself.”

Rey doesn’t have much choice. Her mouth and throat are full of him and she can barely breathe through her nose, but she clumsily rubs her fingertips through her folds, smearing her slick up towards her clit. Kylo straightens to watch her, stroking the side of her face and combing his fingers through her hair.

Her mouth sucks rhythmically while she rubs, hips canting into the movement of her fingers. Rey whines and gazes hazily up at her husband, who just smiles and cups under her jaw.

“Look at my perfect little wife,” Kylo coos. He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows. “Your bath is getting cold. I’ll have to draw a fresh one after you’re off my knot, won’t I? Have my last taste of your slick for the time being.” A thumb wipes a tear from under her eye as both roll back with a moan. “Mhm. Come for me.”

She’s close already, on the edge of coming as she rubs her tingling clit furiously. Then Rey feels his cock throb in her mouth and he grunts, spilling more cum down her throat and pushing her over the edge. She sucks him hard, skimming her heels on the cold tile, toes curling as she comes with a muffled squeal. Her cunt clenches around nothing, pooling more slick like she’s as desperate as she feels.

Kylo’s brow furrows before lifting with pleasure, soft pink lips parting with a breathy ‘take it, baby—take it.’

Then the pheromones recede and leave Rey trembling in a small puddle of her slick as her husband slips from her mouth. She tries curling into a ball to get away from him, but he murmurs like she’s a petulant child and brings her to the bath anyway.

It’s still steaming. Kylo lowers her in first before he steps into the water behind her, sloshing some across the floor. His heart pounds against her back after he gathers her between his thighs with a satisfied sigh.

“Perfect.” He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. “Still warm, too. Heat and rut are almost over.”

“I didn’t like that,” Rey cries. She pulls on his fingers, trying to detach him from her. “I don’t want to do that again!”

“Why? You took my cock halfway down your throat, little one. You’re a natural.”

Rey splashes a bit in the tub until he growls and bites the mating mark, arching his broad chest across her back. She freezes and sniffles as the growls lilt into gentle, soothing purrs, forcing her to relax; forcing her to accept his hand as it wanders between her legs. She whimpers.

“Hush, hush. You’ll learn to like sucking my cock.” Kylo smells her hair and caresses her mound for a moment before dipping his fingers through her folds. “Just wait until you meet all your new friends. You’ll have so much fun learning how to be an obedient little wife for me.”

There’s nothing else she can say. Rey stares ahead at the wall, eyes hooded and mouth slightly agape. She pants lightly as he purrs and buries his middle finger inside her, rubbing the heel of his palm around her clit, and her mind fuzzes over.

Yeah—maybe that’ll be nice.


	6. pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of painful buttsex warning

Kylo lives in a pretty house with gray cedar shakes right on the Maine coast. It isn’t as big as Rey assumed it would be but they have a gated driveway and tons of signs telling people to stay off their property. She squints at the dark windows from inside their Audi, wringing her hands.

This is home now.

“Our bedroom has been rearranged to suit you better,” Kylo offers as he parks the car. “You’re free to take walks on the beach, draw, read… whatever you’d like, my love.” He smiles, leaning over to kiss her temple. “Only the best for you.”

Rey nods, still too nervous to look him in the eye. He’ll go to work and come home at night expecting things from her. Sex and stuff.

He clips his sunglasses to his breast pocket as they get out of the car. The house is shrouded by tall trees and a big fence, which just seems like a prison cell to Rey. Who is her husband so worried about keeping out?

Kylo leads her inside. The floors are dark wood and everything looks too expensive for her to touch. Stairs ascend to the second floor and she can see a kitchen with stainless steel appliances. He shows her around: the living room with soft leather furniture, two bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

He smiles as he opens the door across from the stairs on the second floor. “And this is our bedroom, little one. I think you’ll like the view.”

Rey ambles inside across the same cold, dark wood. Huge windows offer a sweeping view of the Atlantic, glittering from moonlight and blinking with an occasional red light from ships or buoys. She wanders closer as Kylo shuts the door. It’s beautiful. She barely notices their huge bed off to her left.

He comes up behind her and sets his big hands on her shoulders. Rey feels warm breath on her ear.

“I know how much you love the ocean,” he murmurs. “I’ll be in Portland working a couple times a week but otherwise we’ll be together as often as possible. You can meet some of the other Omegas, too.”

“Others?” Rey arches on her tiptoes to look further across the horizon. Kylo’s belt clinks. “There are more of us here?”

“Of course, honey. I wouldn’t leave you alone to learn how to be a good wife.” Rough hands push up her dress as they guide her to bend over. He tugs down her panties and they pool at her ankles. “Put your hands on the glass. We have to christen the house.”

Rey reddens as she bends at the waist when Kylo pushes on her lower back again. She can vaguely see his reflection in the glass—he’s licking his lips and smiling as he rubs the head of his cock through her folds. He grasps her hip with his free hand.

Penetration stings. Rey bites her lower lip and her head hangs as Kylo holds her waist in both big hands, gently bobbing inside her. He huffs a curse and his palms slide down to her hips. She can see his open pants and his testicles from the position she’s in, and the way his hips rhythmically thrust.

“All for you, baby,” he grunts. He steps closer, gently guiding Rey’s hips on his cock even as she whimpers and curls her toes. It feels like being skewered. “You’re okay. You’re okay. We’re home now.” He fans a hand over her stomach and traces her spine with a fingertip. “Me and my good little wife.”

Rey shudders and squirms. “Please—I don’t want anyone to see—”

Kylo dips a hand between her legs and lazily rolls a thumb around her clit. She squeezes her eyes shut, choking on a gasp and rolling her hips.

He’s sheathed fully inside her body, overstuffing her cunt, hips pressed against her ass. He stays still while he teases her clit until she’s rocking back against him, fucking herself on his cock. Rey’s breath fogs the glass every time she puffs out a pleasured breath.

“Soft, snug pussy—my little cock warmer.” Kylo resumes thrusting, meeting her squirming ass. “You going to take it like a good girl for me?”

“P-Please,” she stammers, jerking from his sharp thrusts. “I’m t-trying.”

“I know you are—I know. Shh. If you can come for me, we can go lie in our big warm bed and I’ll give you kisses between your legs.” He arches over her back, bracing his own hand on the glass while he fucks her. “Obedient wives get it sweet and slow. Misbehaved little girls get punished.”

Rey heaves a sob, rubbing her forehead to the glass. “Please d-don’t hurt me—please don’t make me… make me…”

“What? What, baby?” Kylo wraps his arm under her hips to keep her in place. Wet squelches punctuate his breathing. “Suck my cock? You don’t like that, do you? Don’t like me fucking your throat?”

“I’m s-sorry—I’m sorry—”

He shushes her, nose in her hair. “Oh, Rey—sometimes we have to do things we don’t like. You can’t have your way all the time.”

Distressed as she is, Rey climaxes, leaning on her tiptoes and biting hard on her lower lip. She hardly finishes fluttering around her husband’s cock before he’s pushing her down to her knees.

Kylo grasps her jaw and guides his cock to her lips. Trembling, she opens a fraction of an inch, but it’s enough for his to worm the wet tip inside. He sighs and shivers, brushing her hair back from her face with a broad stroke of his palm.

It tastes like salt and musk. Rey breathes hard through her nose while he holds her hair at her nape and gently rolls his hips, tenderly fucking her mouth. At least there won’t be a knot this time.

“You’re going to take whatever I give you,” Kylo whispers.

He braces a hand on the pane, then leans his forehead on his arm. Rey coughs when he pulls out suddenly and she closes her eyes as he finishes on her face. Kylo groans gutturally, jerking off with fast pumps as warm, sticky cum squirts on Rey’s cheeks and nose. Some lands on her lips.

“That’s it—such a fucking mess. Naughty little Omega.” Warmth prods her lips. “Clean daddy up, baby. Let me see that pretty pink tongue.”

Rey’s lower lip quivers. She can’t open her eyes because of the cum and she doesn’t want to, anyway. There’s that word again— _daddy_. Why is he saying that out of the blue? It’s gross.

Kylo sighs. “I’ll have to punish you if you won’t do what you’re told. Is that what you want?”

“Why do you keep saying you’re my daddy?”

It comes out before Rey can stop herself. She freezes in shock, eyes still tightly shut and cum drying on her face. If he was mad before, he’ll be furious now.

But he doesn’t speak. A long minute passes before he helps her to her feet and leads her to the bathroom. Rey sits on the toilet while Kylo carefully washes her face with a warm cloth, dabbing away dried cum and tears from her cheeks. He doesn’t _seem_ angry.

After he’s done, he applies lotion to her face and neck, then kneels to do the same with her legs. Rey wrings her hands in her lap.

“You don’t have to tell me,” she blurts. “I’m sorry I asked.”

Kylo shrugs. “I know I don’t have to tell you. There are plenty of things you’re not privy to.” A big hand curls up her calf, fingertips massaging deep. “You’ll understand when you come to work with me tomorrow. You can see my office and the lab. That should be a fun day.”

Rey nods stiffly. He says he saw her moving in her mother’s womb and was getting ‘updates’ for most of her life. There’s a lot of things Kylo isn’t telling her.

He strips her naked and leads her back into their bedroom. Rey shivers while her husband picks out a blue nightgown and white panties for her, which he helps her into. He slips her thin arms into a blue robe and her feet into white slippers.

“I’ve never been one for coercion, but there’s something… _special_ about the way you beg.” Kylo smiles, opening the door and motioning for her to step out. “Such a happy accident.”

He leads her downstairs to the kitchen, where he fixes her a sandwich and insists she eat it. Rey chews slowly while he eats beside her, idly picking apart his own food before popping a bite in his mouth. It’s ham and Swiss and she doesn’t really like it.

They’re alone in the big dark house. It’s nine at night and about time for bed. Rey glances at Kylo from the corner of her eye, hoping he’s had his fill of her for now, but she knows it’s a pipe dream. Alphas constantly crave stimulation and sex is the best way to get it.

He finishes his food first and watches her eat. It’s nerve-wracking. What’s his problem? Why can’t he let her do one thing on her own?

Kylo takes her half-eaten sandwich from her hands. “Let me help, honey. Smaller bites are better for your belly, you know.” He tears it into chunks and offers her one pinched between two fingers. “Open.”

Obedient, Rey opens her mouth. He hums his approval, smiling as he feeds her each bite. It’s humiliating and weird but she doesn’t dare refuse.

“I think I like you better helpless and begging. Hux calls it a flaw—the others are quiet, obedient little house wives, the way they were programmed.” Kylo licks his thumb and wipes away a smudge of mayo from the corner of her mouth. Rey huffs and paws at his wrist. “Could be a very lucrative product for Alphas who like the paternalistic angle.”

None of his quiet musings make any sense to Rey. She drinks her glass of water and stares at the floor on their way back upstairs to the master bedroom. The house is so empty and quiet that she can hear the grandfather clock from the dining room.

Kylo leans on the door after it’s shut. He smiles at Rey where she stands by the bed.

“You don’t want me to fuck you?”

“…No.”

He nods, tongue roaming inside his cheek. “I see.” Kylo runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Take off everything except the gown.”

Rey’s heart drops. Trembling, she shrugs out of the robe first, deliberately taking her time in doing so, then steps out of her slippers. Dark eyes watch as she delays in hooking her thumbs over her panties. Maybe she can just drag it out.

Kylo rolls his eyes and jerks away from the door. He roughly yanks Rey around and pushes her over the edge of the bed, toes scrabbling at the cold floor, then he pulls her panties down to her thighs. She puffs into the comforter, fists balled next to her head.

“You’re supposed to quietly spread your legs for me.” He opens a drawer. There’s crinkling. “But my little Rey still has some free will left.”

Something cold drips on the small of her back. Rey’s eyes widen as his fingers wander down, smearing the fluid against the wrong spot. She squirms and claws at the sheets, whimpering nervously.

Kylo pushes his broad hand on her back. “Hush. I told you yesterday I was going to fuck your tight little ass, didn’t I? Relax, honey. It’s going to hurt if you tighten up on me.”

“No—please—” Rey’s breath hitches as he pushes a thick finger inside her with no warning, stretching and smearing the lubricant deeper.

“Shh, shh. No bellyaching. You’re going to have to take it like a good girl.”

The blunt head of his cock pushes there, sheathed in a condom. Rey breathes faster and harder as Kylo spreads her cheeks and _slowly_ eases the tip inside. Muscles tighten and resist but he keeps pushing.

She sobs, pawing as far as she can reach. “Please don’t! I don’t like this!”

He’s hot and hard and too big. Kylo releases a sharp groan, curling his hands around her ribs, bobbing his hips to ease her open. More lube drips on his shaft and helps him slip past unyielding rings of muscle. It hurts worse than regular sex.

“Oh _Rey_ —you look beautiful like this.” He squeezes her ass in both hands, gently working her back and forth. “I’m going nice and slow—nice and slow. I don’t want to hurt you.” Then he hisses and stills for a moment. “F-fuck, baby—so fucking tight—so… so fucking… _tight_.”

“Please… I’m sorry I didn’t do—do what you wanted!” Rey babbles incoherently, running through the list of things she might’ve done wrong. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, daddy!”

Kylo leans across her back, soft twill shirt brushing her skin. His hands clasp over Rey’s and he breathes in her ear. She chokes on a gasp as he pushes on with a low groan, belt clinking lightly. She widens her thighs to accommodate him and take some of the pressure off but it doesn’t help much.

“Almost there,” he whispers, voice gravelly. “You’re taking it so well—doing so good for daddy.” Then his hips meet her ass and he shudders. “What are you sorry for, baby? Hm?” Kylo groans, shifting slightly inside her. “Tell me what you’re sorry for.”

“F-for not cl-cleaning it off—off?”

“Very good. _Very_ good.” He rubs small circles into her wrists, now drawing back and thrusting gently. “I think you’ve learned your lesson. Just relax now, honey. Close your eyes.”

Rey expects him to stop but he starts purring instead, soft rumbles they vibrate through her bones. Her eyes flutter shut, muscles going slack, and it suddenly doesn’t hurt as much. Kylo pants on her shoulder and keeps fucking her languidly, mumbling about how good she is and how much he loves her.

He nudges her jaw and laps at her gland as his pace quickens to forceful pumps. Rey lies still, lost in the comforting purrs and calming me weight of his body draped over hers. There’s nowhere to go. She’s trapped under him and it should be terrifying but Omega brain likes the sense of safety.

“Getting close,” Kylo grunts. “Gonna come in this sweet, tight little ass.” He jerks roughly, shoving Rey into the edge of the bed. “ _Fuck_ , baby—fuck—!”

His hips slap against her ass in a couple short, frantic thrusts, and he moans into her neck. Rey sighs as Kylo empties into the condom instead of her, wet lips mouthing at her gland, hands squeezing hers rhythmically. He makes a shaky breath of pleasure and she feels it again…

Just a flicker. His mind opens for a split second, swirling with warm satisfaction from his orgasm but tainted sickly black from guilt and excitement. He pants in her hair and laughs and the emotions tumble around like a beam of light, coalescing into hazy pink bands. Black still strikes through.

But Kylo shuts himself off again as he gently withdraws from her body. Rey winces.

“Only a little blood,” he notes, still winded. “But we’ve made a mess. Let me clean you up for bed, little one.”

She doesn’t have much choice. Kylo gathers her in his arms and pads to their en suite bathroom, nuzzling her temple and still purring away.

Rey curls her hands to her chest, eyelids heavy. Her butt hurts, but a bath will be nice. Hopefully she isn’t still in trouble.


	7. flower

The house is quiet and dark when Rey wakes to footfalls outside the bedroom.

She stirs, whimpering in pain from her encounter with Kylo a couple hours earlier. He’s fast asleep beside her with a thick arm slung over her naked waist, curling his body close to hers. Her heart patters faster as the soreness spreads between her legs and down her thighs, just a nagging reminder of what he did to her.

The floorboards creak and she thinks she hears a dryer chugging somewhere. Who would break in and do the laundry?

Rey taps her husband’s hand. “K-Kylo? Kylo?”

He grunts. She shivers, worried he’s going to try having sex with her again, but an intruder is serious business.

“I hear someone,” she whispers.

“It’s my housekeeper. She comes in early.” His voice is gravelly from sleep and he sounds more annoyed than Rey’s ever heard before. “Go back to sleep.”

“Sorry… sorry.”

He just grunts again in response.

She manages to fall back asleep and wakes to breakfast waiting at the beside. Kylo is already awake, dressed in a gray button-down and black slacks. He smiles from where he’s putting on his tie in the vanity mirror and Rey directs her eyes to her breakfast: scrambled eggs, cantaloupe, and oatmeal.

“Eat up,” her husband calls. “I’m bringing you to work with me today.”

She swallows a lump in her throat. “…I’m still hurt from last night.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow, watching her from her reflection in the mirror. He loops his tie and tightens it around his neck, then busies himself with adjusting his sleeves. When he speaks, he doesn’t look at her.

“I didn’t hurt you,” he says. “You hurt yourself by refusing to lie still.” He runs a hand through his thick hair and opens a container of cologne. “Good wives do what they’re told, dear: when they don’t, things seldom turn out well. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I’ve picked out your clothes.”

For the first time, Rey feels a flicker of anger.

Kylo strips her of her nightgown when she’s done eating and helps her into a blue dress. He adjusts the collar and frets over her hair before settling for a ponytail that tugs on her scalp. He kisses her forehead and gives her a quick smack on the butt to get her moving to the bedroom door. White flat shoes wait for her just outside.

The housekeeper is nowhere to be seen. Rey looks around while Kylo shrugs into a jacket and does the same with her, but they leave without her meeting the strange woman. Maybe it’ll be nice to have company.

Rey sits quietly beside Kylo in his Audi, twisting her wedding band around her finger. Light music helps buffer the awkward silence between them.

He flips his turn signal. “Still sore?”

“No,” she lies.

“Oh. Good. I need you to behave yourself at the office, little one. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Kylo smiles and pats her knee. “That’s my good girl.”

They arrive at a huge modern building with a parking lot chock full of cars. Kylo drives up to the entrance and a parking attendant immediately hurries down the steps to take his keys. Rey tugs on her dress as her husband threads his thick fingers through hers and leads her up granite steps to the automatic doors.

She takes two steps for his every one. People pass them dressed in suits and pencil skirts and they murmur greetings and stare at Rey. She stands out. Obviously. Her ears burn and she looks at the floor.

Kylo leads her to an elevator. They stand in uncomfortable silence as the lights tick and climb through the floors to the highest: fifteen. This is where he works, and she still isn’t completely sure what it is he _does_. Science stuff?

The doors open to a lot of black and white: white floor, black walls, and a desk with two women sitting behind it. They greet Kylo and he nods toward them, heading for two big black double doors instead of being polite. Rey trots behind him and pretends not to notice the two women staring her down. Maybe they’ve never seen an Omega before.

Omegas are rare, after all. It would make sense.

Through the doors spans a big office with a dark wooden desk right in the middle. The windows look out over the small city, not that there’s much to see beyond trees and rolling hills. A black, high-backed chair sits behind the desk that’s mostly clear except for a couple baubles and papers. Everything is very neat and orderly; not a single thing is out of place.

Kylo shuts the door behind him. “Hux should be along soon with Rose. You can have a seat in the chair near the windows, my love.”

Rey pads to the white furniture arranged in the far corner and takes a seat. Kylo sits at his desk and begins rifling through paperwork and folders, rolling his eyes all the while like it annoys him. She wrings her hands and tries to be patient but it’s boring watching him work. What does he even _do_?

After a while someone knocks on the door. Kylo calls ‘come in’ and keeps working as the door slowly swings open. Rey leans forward, intrigued.

A man with red hair and green eyes appears first, immediately glancing at Rey with a small smirk. Behind him comes a short woman with black hair in a ponytail, her hands clasped in front of her like Rey’s usually are. She’s wearing a blue dress and stockings that make her look more like a doll than a person.

Kylo looks up. “Hello, Armitage. Rose.”

 _Rose._ The woman nods once and stares at the floor.

Hux places his hand on the small of her back and leans over to whisper in her ear. Rose shuffles to the sitting area and sits right on the edge of the white couch next to Rey, but remains silent. She just stares.

Hux sits in one of the chairs across from Kylo’s desk. He steeples his fingers and fixates Rey with another odd glance that she doesn’t particularly like.

“So this is the prototype,” he muses, still eyeing Rey. “Body language is much different than the newer models… similar to Rose, though. Did you pull her DNA from a _different_ housekeeper, or was that only to make my little flower?”

“Paige consented to her genetic material becoming Rose’s blueprint. She was paid for it and chose to use the money to move her family stateside. You know all this, Hux—don’t wheedle me to rehash old news.”

Rey frowns. Prototype? Who? Her?

The two men carry on into a business conversation that she can’t follow. She peers at Rose, who is twisting her trembling fingers in her lap. She’s another Omega. It’s a soft scent they all exude and Rey can smell it clear as day. Huh. But Rose was made from DNA and a blueprint… was she a clone?

“I’m Rey,” she attempts, trying to catch the other Omega’s eye.

Rose doesn’t meet Rey’s eyes. Kylo casts a glance in their direction, long fingers knitted loosely over his desk. He nods along to Hux’s story.

“Hello, Rey,” Rose says after another beat. Her voice is strained; sad. “My husband told me you require instruction on how to maintain your home.”

“Kylo mentioned something about me learning how to be a good wife.” Rey lowers her voice surreptitiously. “But I don’t want to learn.”

“…Oh. That is unfortunate.”

Rey shrugs. “Yeah, I guess so. I want to go back home with my friends and forget all of this ever happened. Where are you from?”

Rose fidgets with the fabric of her dress until her knuckles turn white. She’s stiff in the shoulders.

“Your housekeeper is my sister,” she answers tightly. “Do you enjoy being able to see her every day?”

“We haven’t met yet. I hope we can soon; I need more friends around here. Talking to Kylo all the time is awful, and all he ever wants to do is… you know.” Rey lowers her voice again. “Have sex.”

Rose closes her eyes. “Intercourse with one’s husband is a pleasure.”

“You think? I hate it. I’d be happy if he woke up one day and never wanted to do it again.”

Rey thinks she’s found a friend in this miserable place, another young Omega with a much older husband whom she hates. She shrugs and smiles at Rose, who slips from her chair and shuffles across the room to Hux’s side. Rose leans over and whispers in his ear.

They’ll be friends. They both don’t like their circumstances.

Hux loops an arm around his wife’s waist, listening intently to what she’s telling him. He looks over his shoulder at Rey and motions for Rose to approach Kylo. Dark eyes study Rey as he tilts his head to listen to what Rose is saying with her hands cupped around her mouth. Steadily, Kylo’s expression storms over.

And Rey realizes with icy dread that she’s been betrayed.

The other two leave the office without another word. Rose smiles faintly when Hux kisses the crown of her head and appears to murmur a compliment. She’s like a trained dog after so many years of living under his thumb—she has no free will. She lives to find praise and ratting Rey out for _her_ free will is a ticket to get it.

It’s sick. It’s like a knife to the gut. Rey stares at Rose until the door shuts and she’s alone again with her horrible husband. All alone.

Kylo rests his temple in his fingers, eyebrows raised. He’s intimidating in his nice suit and high-backed black chair with not a thing out of place. Now he’s mad, too, and Rey is sure he’s going to punish her severely. Her lower lip quivers, tears burning behind her eyes.

“Come,” he says, but she doesn’t.

Rey trembles and shakes her head once. Her husband clenches his jaw and barks his command again in his Alpha tone, trying to force her to obey, but she whimpers and resists the urge to do so. He drums his fingers rhythmically on his desk for a minute, then jerks out of his chair with the stealth of a predator.

“Rose tells me you have some _complaints_. She says you have no interest in learning how to be a good wife for your husband.”

“I was—I was just—”

Kylo seizes her wrist and drags her across the huge office to his desk. Rey pleads, bursting into tears as he kicks his chair aside and bends her over his desk at her waist. He ruffles up the hem of her dress, belt clinking as he works it open with his free hand. Doesn’t anyone hear her crying? Don’t they care?

This isn’t meant to feel good. Kylo tugs her hip up and she hardly feels the thick head of his cock before he impales her on it in one sharp thrust. He covers her mouth and bends over the desk, bearing the weight of his chest across her back, puffing in her ear. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and screams into his palm. He smells like cologne; vague memories of her father filter back and turn her stomach.

Kylo makes hard, long strokes. It hurts so badly that Rey worries she may vomit, and her hands arch and claw at the paperwork and baubles on his desk. Her husband grunts softly into her hair each time he bottoms out and he stifles her squirming when she tries to escape. He runs a hand down her ribs and over her hip bone, fingers curling around it.

“You’ll never forget me,” he grates in her ear. “You’ll become my perfect little wife, and I’ll fuck you as often as I please.” He kisses her mating bite, breathless. “Tell me you love me.”

“I… I l-love you,” Rey stammers.

“Again. Come on, baby. Tell daddy you love him.”

She sobs and paws at the desk. He’s never been so violent before. All the other times he’s been insistent but gentle, and now he’s using sex to punish her.

“You aren’t… you aren’t…”

“What? Not your daddy?” Kylo huffs as he fucks into her faster, belt clinking each time his pelvis comes flush against Rey’s ass. “I made you and planted you; watched you bloom in a tube. I think that makes me your daddy—so go ahead. Tell me you love me.”

Rey does several more times before he finishes. He buries his face in her neck, groaning as he grinds against her bottom, spilling his seed inside her. Rey jerks across the desk each time he grunts and pumps. Her skin stings terribly from their fast coupling.

Kylo heaves a breath when he’s through. He kisses her on the cheek and sighs like he’s relieved.

“It’s okay, honey,” he whispers to Rey’s quiet sobs. “You did so well taking it like a good wife would.”

She squirms, trying to free herself from his half-hard cock still buried inside her. Kylo rumbles and slips a hand between her legs to that spot, drawing fresh tears from Rey even though she tightens with pleasure. He shushes her, gently circling her clit with his thumb and peppering kisses wherever he can reach. Her hips roll.

“That’s it,” he coos. “That’s it—that feels nice, doesn’t it?” Kylo meets her hips with his and the gentle thrusts make cum leak down Rey’s inner thighs. “Full of my cum like you should be. That’s all you need.”

Anatomy wins out. Rey presses her forehead to the cold desk when she climaxes, muscles fluttering pleasurably around Kylo’s length, and his hips slap against her bottom until he comes again. His phone rings a bunch of times but he ignores it while he catches his breath and kisses Rey’s temple.

He slips free from her and tugs up her panties. “You can wear these for the rest of the day. If you make a mess, I’m going to punish you again.” A quick peck to her head and he lightly pats her butt. “Up, up. I need to do some work.”

Dazed, Rey wanders from his desk. His fluids seep from her like an open wound and make her underwear damp and uncomfortable.

When she tries to sit on the couch, she’s horrified to find it leaves behind a dark stain that she can’t rub out. Rey throws a pillow over it and hopes her husband was too busy to notice.

She looks over her shoulder and finds Kylo watching her while he talks on the phone. His pants are still open and he toying with a pen, smiling knowingly.

He beckons her. His cock rests near his belt and is still shiny with bodily fluids that he’s going to make her lick clean. He knew she would make a mess. He _wants_ to punish her, because he’s depraved, and maybe evil.

Kylo threads his fingers in Rey’s hair as she kneels between his thighs. He pets her in long strokes.

“I agree,” he says into the phone. Rey takes him in her mouth and his hooded eyes flutter shut, brows lifting with pleasure. “The ones with a spark are the best.”


	8. dear

Rey spends most of her time reading books in the study while she waits for her husband to come home. Rose visits once or twice a week to show her how to apply makeup and shave her legs and things like that, and Paige hovers nearby. She watches Rose closely. Maybe she thinks of her as a sister.

The brainwashing Rose has received makes her untrustworthy, but Rey isn’t going to pass up making a new friend. She frames her questions in a way to not be suspicious and instead look like they come from real, genuine curiosity. Rose is happy to oblige.

“Oh yes, they prefer when you’re quiet,” she says, nodding sagely while stirring her tea. They’re wearing sundresses and stockings that Rose says the men like. “My husband destroys the models that don’t comply. That’s his job in the company.”

“…Oh.” Rey keeps her trembling hands folded in her lap. “M-Mine said he likes forcing me.”

“That makes sense,” Rose replies. “It’s not a high price to pay for the security we have, I think.” She shrugs and sips her tea. “Omegas used to be at the mercy of Alphas—it’s why they all died out. Now we live in relative comfort and safety.”

Kept women. Rey nods like she agrees, thoughts drifting to her life before Kylo picked her up and married her. They said it was arranged, but she had no idea how _long_ it had been arranged. How much of her life is a lie? Who is she?

All those smells of her father she remembers… that was just Kylo. All the other girls she grew up with in Maz Kanata’s group home were likely Omegas, too. They were just waiting to ripen.

Nauseous, Rey excuses herself for a nap. Mr. Hux comes to pick Rose up and Rey walks upstairs to sleep before Kylo comes home. This is all very tiring. She wants to go back to her old life of playing in dirt and laughing with the other girls, not constantly looking over her shoulder for her husband.

She sheds her dress and curls under the sheets in a nightgown. It’s nearly three in the afternoon, sunny and beautiful, and all she wants to do is sleep.

—————

“How long has she been asleep, Paige?”

“Two hours, maybe? I didn’t want to disturb her—she told Rose she felt nauseous after their lunch.”

Rey blinks blearily and sees her husband looming over her, pressing a thermometer to her temple. He smiles and his gaze flickers to the screen as he draws it away. He’s still dressed in a suit and loosened black tie.

“You can take the week off,” Kylo calls. “Her temperature is a little over one-hundred—she’s going into heat.” He tosses the thermometer in the nightstand and turns to regard Paige. “Be a dear and let Armitage know I’ll be out of commission for the week, maybe longer.”

“…Yes, sir. Would it be possible for me to visit with Rose this week?”

Kylo shrugs out of his suit jacket. “That’s entirely up to her husband, but I don’t see why not. I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

The bedroom door closes, leaving Rey delirious and clammy and alone with Kylo.

He walks to the closet to hang up his clothes as he takes them off. Rey feels it then: her lower belly tightens until she whimpers in pain, curling into a ball to protect herself, and slick dribbles on her inner thigh. Oh no. It’s already been a month since the honeymoon and her first heat and now it’s back again.

“I know, honey,” her husband calls softly. “It’s a good thing Paige called me at work before things got worse. Now I can help you through the worst of it.”

Tears bead in Rey’s eyes as she doubles over in pain. She doesn’t want him to knot her again. She’s pretty sure that she hates him.

Kylo comes to her bedside with nothing on. He cups her jaw in the darkening bedroom and guides her toward him until her lips brush the head of his cock. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and opens her mouth to let him in, humiliated by his guttural groan and her own relief. Soon he sets his pace, gently fucking his length down her throat until she gags.

“Shh…” He brushes her hair back with a sweep of his palm. “I know.” Fingertips stroke her mating bite and Rey relaxes, sighing and opening up more. “You can work on a pretty nest after we’re done here.”

But she doesn’t want to do that. Kylo comes, cupping the back of her head to keep her still as he spills down her throat, and Rey just wants to roll over and go back to sleep. She closes her eyes and tries to tune out his throaty groans of pleasure and the scent of his pheromones hanging around her in a thick cloud.

No knot. Relieved, she slips away from him and crawls to her side of the bed, shivering and sweaty. Kylo follows close behind and rolls her over on her back before she can protest. He pushes back the sheets and kneels between her thighs, broad chest mottled pink.

“You’re very whiny tonight.” He tugs off her panties and rolls her nightgown up to her hips. “You like kisses down here, don’t you?” Kylo runs his hands along her inner thighs and spreads her at the knees. He sucks his middle finger and strokes down her slit to her entrance, prodding until he penetrates. Rey squirms. “So wet already… do you like sucking my cock?”

“Please—please leave me a-alone?” she stammers.

Kylo cocks his head, gently pumping his finger, teasing her clit with his thumb. Rey’s lower lip quivers and she squeezes her eyes shut as a soft gasp comes through.

“I can’t do that, little one. I have to take care of my wife.”

He carries on his torture until Rey comes against his hand, covering her face and heaving, then he lowers and begins licking her in earnest. Kylo rests her calves over his shoulders and purrs while he torments her further, tongue tracing from her entrance to her clit and back again, soft lips moving through her folds. It helps the pain in her lower stomach and helps the slick flow more freely.

She bucks against his mouth and climaxes again, choking on a sob as the fluttering pleasure curls her toes and licks at her nerves like fire. Kylo looks a bit like a lion sated from a kill when he sits up, chin smeared with glistening slick, smiling as he licks it up and wipes some off with a pass of his big paw.

“Shh…” He leans over her, nuzzling her cheek. “Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Aren’t you happy living here with me?” Rey feels him hard between her legs and she bursts into tears as he pushes his way inside her. Kylo’s breath hitches and he kisses her cheek. “You’re a spoiled little thing, honey. All I want you to do… is be a good wife for me.”

His cock splits her open like it always does and leaves Rey feeling like she’s been skewered. Kylo shudders and thrusts, too big, too thick and long for her, but it’s not as if he’s ever cared. He kisses her shoulder and rolls his hips slowly to stab her over and over again, and Rey’s body clenches and grips him.

She feels smothered. She claws at his broad back and digs her heels into the small of his back as he rocks them gently in the bed. He’s _heavy_.

Kylo huffs. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“C-Can’t breathe…”

He leans back on his knees, grasping her by the waist, and resumes fucking her. Rey watches the root of his cock disappear inside her body and the mess of slick tangled in his public hair and on her thighs. His hands wander down to hold her hips.

“I see Rose showed you how to shave,” he breathes. A thumb stretches to tease her clit and Rey whimpers. “Look how lovely you are.”

Kylo strokes her until she comes, body twisting and milking his cock, and he clenches his jaw, breathing hard through his nose the entire time. He bends forward and pins her forearms above her head when she’s through and pounds into her ruthlessly, dark eyes hooded and glassy.

Sometimes he reminds Rey of a beast when they have sex, and she supposes that’s all he is. His hips slap against hers with increasing urgency and she senses their bond fracturing again, Kylo losing control over his side of it. He always walls himself off.

It gives her an idea.

“Please,” she breathes, “please k-knot me.”

He licks his lips. “Is that what you want?”

Rey nods even though she’d rather not. Her husband growls and flips her on her stomach, promptly dragging her hips up to his again. He sinks inside her and fucks into her with the same violent aggression. Hazy traces of emotion flicker across their bond: he’s pleased that she’s obeying him.

Kylo keeps her forearms pinned. “Is this what you want, honey? You want your Alpha’s knot?”

“Yes,” Rey blurts, “yes!”

He’s surprised by her compliance, maybe a bit suspicious, but he isn’t going to question it.

Rey lies there panting and roaming as far as she can without rousing his attention while Kylo groans and digs his fingers painfully into her hips. She doesn’t get much, just flashes of emotion, like how pleased he was to watch her play in the water on their honeymoon, and how guilty he felt after fucking her in the office.

Guilt is a common feeling he has—but he tries to ignore it by being as gentle as he can when he forces her. Rey blinks as she feels his knot swelling inside her and hears Kylo’s deep groans behind her. He still _likes_ it. He likes when she’s docile and likes her pitiful attempts to resist him. It gives him a power trip.

His voice in her ear startles her.

“My sweet little wife,” Kylo whispers. He’s holding her hips with both hands again, resting his weight on an elbow. “Such a good girl begging for the big fat knot she needs.” He nudges her jaw and licks the mating mark, drawing a shiver from Rey. His breaths come fast and hot on her skin. “I can’t wait to put a baby in your belly.”

Rey draws away from his mind. “I—I don’t want that.”

He rubs a hand on her stomach and nips her jaw. “No? Don’t want me to breed you like a good Omega?”

She shakes her head but he only pants a laugh and kisses her gland. Rey squirms as she feels Kylo come, knot popping and locking them together as he groans and jerks his hips. She feels the warm rush of cum and shudders, terrified that this might be the time she gets pregnant. Even in heat she doesn’t think she wants to have any babies.

Kylo heaves a breath and turns on his side, drawing Rey with him. He tugs a sheet over their joined bodies and huddles closer to her back—then closer, and closer, until he’s pushing his weight on her. He keeps pushing and Rey wheezes.

When he speaks, his voice is deep. Empty.

“If I feel you picking around where you don’t belong again, there will be serious consequences.” His hand squeezes her thigh until she whimpers. “Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Kylo kisses her temple and eases his weight off her back. He nuzzles into her nape. “Then let’s have a short rest before we get back to it, my love. You’re already tiring me out.”

Rey closes her eyes and bites back tears. She really does hate him. She just wants to run away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To love and to cherish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582283) by [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder)




End file.
